


Drown me in you

by alittlemayhem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Biting, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bottomi Supremacy, Breathplay, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/Top Miya Atsumu, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, How Do I Tag, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentioned Kagehina, Mentioned Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Mutual Pining, POV Multiple, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Sub/Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tags Are Hard, Top Miya Atsumu, Vibrators, Yeah you read that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemayhem/pseuds/alittlemayhem
Summary: Two bodies converging like brackish, they fill into place."Beg"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 173





	Drown me in you

**Author's Note:**

> This is for: @/bokutosayswhaat on Twitter.  
> It would literally not exist if not for her.
> 
> This is my first fic ever, I'm sorry if it's hard to read. English is not my first language. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Words in italics are Kiyoomi's thoughts. Underlined words are Atsumu's thoughts.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. <3

The sounds of birds in the morning jolt a sleepy figure from his dormancy. He grunts, not yet succumbing to the inevitable. Letting the morning symphony lull him back to sleep. What was an hour flashes by in an instant, and he is pulled from his slumber by his alarm. Kiyoomi takes a deep breath allowing the last few remnants of sleep to wash away. He has got a long day ahead of him.

* * *

The merger with Karasuno was not going as smoothly as he had hoped, and Director Mein is on his ass about “impressing” the new associates. Kiyoomi has no time or patience to even fathom kissing Karasuno’s ass. He will leave that to his partner. The two representatives they sent are complete idiots. And that is not counting the fact that they cannot keep their hands off each other. Kiyoomi is not one for public displays of affection, but even Bokuto would agree that the two were disgusting to be around. However, he couldn’t say that he didn’t feel the slightest bit of envy creeping up inside him every time they looked at each other lost in their world, drinking in the attention of the other.

* * *

Shifting his weight out of the bed, he stretches his tense muscles to melt away the fatigue that was plaguing him. A lookout of his window proves that the sun has barely begun to rear its ugly head. Groaning, Kiyoomi rises to his feet and wobbles his way to complete his morning routine. Routine is key. If he sticks to his routine nothing will change leaving no opportunity for anything bad to happen. He starts getting dressed pausing slightly at the ties. _I wonder._ Deciding on a silk black tie, he adorns his choice and heads out the door.

* * *

Plopping down at his desk Kiyoomi starts his day briefly looking over his emails.

_I should have grabbed a coffee on the way in._

He begins responding to the never-ending onslaught of emails. His partner in work of seven years seems to have finally won over the two crows sent to peck at the workflow. Once satisfied, he pushes his chair back and gives his long and aching legs a stretch.

*BZZ*

Reaching for his phone he is surprised when his coworker places a coffee on his desk and briskly walks away. The coffee is black and extra hot just the way he likes it. Simple and routine.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees an orange blob followed by a black one rushing into a meeting room. He rolls his eyes. _The meeting does not start until 10:30, why is Karasuno here already?_ Looking down at his phone he takes a shaky breath and pinches the bridge of his nose.

**MIYA 9:30 a.m.**

Silky black? Good choice Omi- meet me at the staircase in 15.

Kiyoomi is one for routines, if he sticks to them nothing will go bad right? This, however, is not routine. He has a meeting in an hour.

 _Is Atsumu nuts?_ He ponders his choice while sipping his coffee.

*BZZ*

**MIYA 9:50 a.m.**

I praise you once and you turn into a brat so early in the morning puppy? Staircase. Now. Be ready for some punishment.

_Fuck._

Quickly striding out of his office Kiyoomi deposits his empty coffee cup into the trash and swallows a breath mint. Avoiding his other coworkers Kiyoomi heads towards the emergency exit.

_Puppy? This early in the morning?_

Stepping into the emergency staircase and making his way to their usual location, Kiyoomi finds Atsumu standing there, arms crossed over his chest, back turned in his direction. He runs his hand through his golden wavy hair. *gulp* Kiyoomi’s eyes travel down Atsumu’s tone back to his ass. His posture radiating impatience and masculinity.

“Present.”

Atsumu’s low voice is almost a growl and it startles Kiyoomi.

_So, he knew I was here._

Kiyoomi drops to his knees and lays his palms face-up on his thighs. He looks down at them and waits. Turning on his heel Atsumu takes a step towards his coworker.

“Omi-baby what time is it?” He begins his slow approach, the click of his heels sending shivers down Kiyoomi’s spine.

“Nine fifty-three.”

“Nine fifty-three, what?” Atsumu is standing over Kiyoomi the scent of musk and tobacco wrapping around his throat.

“Nine fifty-three, daddy.”

Atsumu reaches down and pulls Kiyoomi’s chin up so that he is looking directly at him. What a sight it is. Sucking in a breath, the standing man and admires Kiyoomi for a moment. His dark curly locks cascading down the sides of his face. Those two adorable moles above his eyebrows. The deep and enchanting eyes returning his stare.

Fuck, he is too damn cute. I want to make him cry. Atsumu thinks, not daring to say that aloud.

“How many minutes is that from the 15 I allowed you?” Atsumu's voice is rough and demanding.

“E-e-ight, sir.” Kiyoomi swallows. He knows what will happen next, and he feels a warmth growing inside in anticipation.

“Eight, does that sound good for you? If you got it then get in position.”

Taking a seat over a step, Atsumu pats his thighs. Rolling his left sleeve back, he inhales slowly meeting eyes with Kiyoomi.

Hunger and desperation claw to the forefront presenting themselves in the form of almonds. His amber eyes melting Kiyoomi’s core pulling his breath from his lungs leaving Kiyoomi to drown in his presence.

_I wish you would always look at me like that._

“Yessir” Kiyoomi nods as he slowly lays across Atsumu’s lap hands clasped behind his back.

Atsumu takes the sight in allowing the red to traverse up the back of Kiyoomi’s neck to the tips of his ears. Atsumu reaches for Kiyoomi’s tie, and in one fluid motion loosens the grip it held around his neck. Sparing no time, he bound Kiyoomi’s hands together. Unbuckling Kiyoomi’s belt and pants he let his fingers graze the pale skin, cool to the touch. Prompting a whimper from the occupant on his lap.

“Always so damn beautiful when you are like this Omi baby.” Atsumu unclasps his watch and sets it to the side.

“We have 20 minutes left, think you can keep it in for me puppy? You remember our words?”

He pulls down Kiyoomi’s pants and boxers revealing his naked rear to the chilling air. Flinching Kiyoomi silently nods gripping his eyes shut in anticipation.

“I can’t hear you Omi, you gotta say it.” Atsumu caresses Kiyoomi’s bottom letting his fingers glide over the specks that decorate his favorite ass.

“Yessir, I will, I do.”

_Ace._

“Good boy, would you count for me?”

Inhaling sharply Atsumu raises his hand and smacks it across Kiyoomi’s behind in a quick movement.

“Ah- One.” Kiyoomi gasps, clenching his jaw.

“Next time you’ll want to come on time, right?”

*Smack*

“Tw-Two, Yessir.” Kiyoomi inhales sharply as the stinging rings in his ears.

*Smack*

“Aah-ah Three.”

A blush is sauntering around in the shape of a handprint on Kiyoomi’s cheek. His breath picking up pace. Pain turning into pleasure, he gasps, waiting for the strikes to continue. His blood rushing to his groin, heating up with excitement.

*Smack* “Fu- Four.”

_Fuck. Too good._

Kiyoomi squirms to gain some balance.

*Smack**Smack*

“Five, six.”

Kiyoomi lets out a small whine, Atsumu halts, running his thumb over the sore area.

So damn pretty.

“Almost there Omi baby two more for me kay?”

Atsumu takes in a slow breath. He places his right hand firmly on the nape of Kiyoomi’s neck. Lifting his arm higher than previously raised.

*SMACK*

Kiyoomi keens and Atsumu quickly covers his mouth to muffle the noise. He can feel Kiyoomi’s soft lips mouthing the syllables to “Seven”.

Atsumu swallows, his lower region pressing to escape the grip of his pants.

*SMACK*

Kiyoomi moans into his palm, haphazardly representing the word “Eight”.

Atsumu releases his grip over Kiyoomi’s mouth. A trail of saliva stretches out. Atsumu swallows and wipes his hands on the handkerchief he keeps (thanks to Omi’s nagging).

Looking down his eyes widen at the view. Trembling on his lap is Kiyoomi, his ass is littered with purple and red marks. His eyes are dull, looking up through his wet lashes tears are running down his face, finding their finish line at the base of his chin. His orgasm splayed across his chest, some of it dripping to the floor narrowly missing his own slacks.

Subspace?

He unties Kiyoomi’s wrists, massaging them and leaving small pecks on either one. Atsumu cleans Kiyoomi, as is ritual in their cohabitation.

“Such a good boy for me Omi, you never let me down.” Atsumu sings his praises and slowly redresses him. Kiyoomi is soaking in Atsumu’s words he is a withered tree brought back to life with the rain of praise.

“Omi are you feeling all right?”

Kiyoomi nods, and Atsumu sits him up on his lap tucking a free lock behind his ear. Smoothing out the top of his head, Atsumu trails kisses down his neck and takes a breath into Kiyoomi’s shoulder. Cooing him back to reality Atsumu is able to get Kiyoomi to sit up on his own.

 _I want you to kiss me like this all the time._

“We have to head back before Mein is on our ass about those damn crows again.”

“Mm.” is the only response Kiyoomi can muster.

_I want you to love me too._

* * *

**MIYA 8:35 p.m.**

Omi-Omi, tell me you are free tonight

_Tonight? It’s a Friday... we normally only meet on Saturdays. This ... this is not part of the routine._

**Kiyoomi 8:36 p.m.**

Maybe.

**MIYA 8:36 p.m.**

Omi you came all over today without permission. If we didn’t have to hurry to that meeting, I would have had you on your knees choking on me. See you tonight, let yourself in, and be ready for me. Should be home around 10.

_Is this enough? Am I enough? Can I even want more?_

**Kiyoomi 8:40 p.m.**

All right.

* * *

Kiyoomi had always abided by his construct of rules. Present yourself a certain way. Achieve success without bringing attention back to you. Keep all your emotions to yourself. To keep from being targeted as vulnerable, Kiyoomi allowed himself to roam through life as a shell with a particularly spiny appearance. It was easy and routine.

That is... until Miya Atsumu dove into his world. Pouring into his everyday life, this man knew how to get on Kiyoomi’s nerves and under his clothes.

Their agreement began when a routine night out to the bars concluded with drunken laughs and light banter.

“You always dance like that when you’ve had one too many?” Atsumu chuckled under the humid night. Walking back home was normally the best part of Kiyoomi's night out. So why was he spending it with Atsumu, and why was he not heading to his own house?

Sparing a fleeting glance to his side Kiyoomi’s breath hitched as he drank in Atsumu’s smile. The overhead lights bathed his skin in a tinted cream pooling into dimples of honey. A warmth dusted Kiyoomi's rose-tinted cheeks and his parched lips sought the pull of his tongue gliding across them. Kiyoomi always had a soft spot for sweets, and a thought had sprung that Atsumu’s taste would be a divine nectar. *gulp*

“You always look that constipated when you see a pretty face?”

_Did I just say that? Oh god, what if he thinks that’s weird. What if he’s not even gay?_

“Kiyoomi-kun you don’t have to be so mean; you sound just like him, ew.”

_Him?_

“Like who? Your boyfriend?”

_It’s now or never, I guess._

Atsumu’s eyes widened and his mouth formed an “o” shape an answer forming, but never leaving his lips.

_Ahh you did it now Kiyoomi._

Kiyoomi turned away quickly hiding his embarrassment. If he remembers this tomorrow, he is going to hate himself. Biting his lip, he continued walking briskly. Where he was headed, he had no clue. He just knew he had to go, he had to leave away from this mess. He had broken his unvoiced vow and his emotions were a crashing tidal wave.

Footsteps approached him in a haste.

“Omi- Wait!”

Atsumu called as he reached out to grab Kiyoomi’s wrist.

_Omi?_

“Suna.” Atsumu gasped for air, his grip still firm on Kiyoomi’s wrist.

_You ran to tell me your boyfriend’s name? What the hell?_

His face twisted in a revolted scowl Kiyoomi motioned to pull away from Atsumu's vice-like hold.

“Suna Rintarou, is Samu’s boyfriend!”

Kiyoomi let out a breath he had no knowledge that he withheld. “What?”

“My brother! My brother and his asshole boyfriend who always shit on me. That’s what I was trying to say before you Usain bolted. God Omi your damn, long legs will be the death of me.”

Atsumu straightened, composing himself.

_Omi- That’s me?_

“Your brother also gives out nicknames left and right? Don’t call me that. We hardly know each other. Good please die over there, I would like that.” Venom laced through his words coming off harsher than he had intended. Atsumu returned his flourish with a pout.

_Cute._

“Aww don’t be like that Omi-Omi, I think we are a lot alike. I also think we want the same thing from each other.” Atsumu encroached in Kiyoomi’s space.

Slowly working his fingers up Kiyoomi’s arm brushing against his neck. His warm touch sending vibrations coursing through Kiyoomi’s body. Atsumu cupped Kiyoomi’s face. Like instinct, Kiyoomi leaned into his embrace.

“Can I?” His eyes piercing into the depths of Kiyoomi’s thoughts. A current sweeping his mind through tumbling coral.

“Yeah.” Kiyoomi murmured into the clouds that approached.

The rest of the night was a blur. Plunging lips crashing onto the shore of skin. The exchange of heat and breath fed their excitement. The jingle of keys. The soft thud of a wall. Desire fueling the collision, and patience giving way to haste. Fumbling through the motions, their bodies became raw, unclothed. An array of limbs meeting where they become one. Desperate moans swallowed in the flow of passion.

Atsumu’s arms hoisted Kiyoomi up, capturing him between a beast and a barrier. In fear of being dropped Kiyoomi wrapped his legs around Atsumu. His arms collected by the wrists above his head as Atsumu set a punishing pace. Two bodies converging like brackish, they fill into place.

The other reaching down to wrap his fingers around his cock. Kiyoomi’s head fell back as his jaw slackened. Atsumu’s palm bobbed up and down Kiyoomi’s length. The sounds echoed throughout the room. Soft smacks and skin kissing against skin played the harmony to their labored breaths. 

“Ah- Atsumu- I’m close.” Kiyoomi gasped.

“Then come for me Omi.” Atsumu growled.

The sex was rough and different, there was an element of control he lost when Atsumu ravished his body. His orgasm burst from his core sending ripples of sensation throughout his person. Atsumu bit his lip at the sight and was soon to follow with a shudder and a low groan. The two bodies sank to the floor. Kiyoomi shut out all his thoughts until there was only him and Atsumu, floating in their world. Kiyoomi had never felt this way before, and he would feel the same with every time that followed.

Kiyoomi was drowning in the sea of his routines, and Atsumu his lighthouse shining to pull him from the abyss.

_I want to be yours._

* * *

The crunch of gravel rhythmically sprung to life. Atsumu is making his way home from picking up a few things at the convenience store. Checking the time sighing and rolling his eyes.

10:15, fuck, Omi is going to be upset with me. 

The Karasuno duo had found a way to delay his departure from the office by arguing with each other on how to improve their current analytics. Shifting the bags, he had into one hand he fished out his keys.

Omi loves this Umeboshi. 

Unlocking the door and stepping into his genkan Atsumu took care in artfully arranging his shoes and jacket (another habit he picked up).

“Omi I’m home. Sorry it took so long the dumbasses wouldn’t get over-“

Atsumu was left choking on his words, his eyes adjusting to the view. A sharp breath, being the only sound piercing the silence of the room.

A siren…

Spreading his knees on Atsumu's fluffy rug clad in only briefs and a harness that bound his arms behind him, was Kiyoomi. Presenting himself blind to the world senses on high alert, he let out a soft breath acknowledging Atsumu’s greeting.

How did he even- this is too hot.

”Welcome home, Daddy.” Omi sang, feeling Atsumu’s eyes gazing on his body.

The scene is set and Atsumu felt his desire spilling over his dam. A switch flipping, Atsumu places his belongings on the counter and slowly sheds the weight of the day across the floor of his home. Making his presence known, he takes heavy steps towards his prey.

On display for his prying eyes, Kiyoomi’s skin is basking in the light of the night. Atsumu’s eyes followed the intricate lines down to the small of Kiyoomi’s back. Reaching the discoloration, a souvenir from the events that took place this morning. A grin stretches across Atsumu’s profile. Leaning down he brings his mouth to nibble on Kiyoomi’s ear.

”Hey puppy. Someone is eager to play tonight.”

The heat of his breath meandering down Kiyoomi's neck leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Atsumu gently brushes his fingertips over Kiyoomi’s thighs peeling off his briefs he continues connecting the constellations sailing him towards his destination. He can feel Kiyoomi’s body trembling to his touch. A soft humming sound halts his movement.

Looking up at his partner he notices that he is flush kissed with shades of red. His eyes wander back down to the opposite side of Kiyoomi finding a thin wire snaking from a small remote leading to his entrance.

Holy shit *gulp*

“How long have you been like this Omi?”

Atsumu places his hand on the small of Kiyoomi’s back gently pushing his front down onto the plush surface. Leaving honeyed kisses in the dips of Kiyoomi’s arch, Atsumu positions himself directly behind his dessert. A small moan escapes Kiyoomi’s lips not going unnoticed by his acquaintance.

Sweet

“Louder Omi, we talked about this earlier. I can’t help you if I can’t hear you.” Atsumu voices sternly.

“Since ten, sir.”

Kiyoomi whined unable to control his contortion.

Atsumu holds in his shock. It’s almost half-past ten and he has been holding in his pleasure for that long?

I don’t deserve you.

“Good boy, I can tell you haven’t cum yet either. Do you want to play? Do you remember our words?” Atsumu pulls slightly on the wire.

I want more. I want you.

“Please, Yes.” Kiyoomi squeals.

Leaving no time for consideration, Atsumu tugs at the string slipping a small pink toy from Kiyoomi’s grip. He is slick and dripping. Replacing the emptiness with digits of his own, Atsumu familiarizes himself with the shape of Kiyoomi.

“Ahh- mm- Please.”

“Please what puppy, tell me what you want.” Curling his fingers, he meets a mound of sensitivity, causing Kiyoomi to flinch and whine.

“I want- I want it.”

Kiyoomi’s eyes roll back exposing the whites of his normally inky glare. His cock burning red and leaking with desire.

“Beg.”

Atsumu presses into the spot again scissoring his fingers drawing a guttural moan from Kiyoomi.

“P-Please daddy, Ahh- fuck me with your fat cock.”

Kiyoomi shook violently.

Atsumu snapped, a low snarl escaped his lips. Lining himself up to Kiyoomi’s entrance he eased into the embrace. A tsunami of sensation wrapped around his length meeting his base.

Allowing Kiyoomi to adjust, he pauses for a moment. Glancing up to check on his partner, he sees jet black locks adhering to tears on Kiyoomi’s cheeks. His jaw is an open invitation and saliva is running down his chin. His marble body crumbling with Atsumu’s touch.

He pulls Kiyoomi up, his bare chest dancing with his back. Sinking his teeth into Kiyoomi’s porcelain shoulder he mewls, and Atsumu groans at the sensation below his waist.

“You are so pretty like this Omi, you always looked so beautiful with my cock deep inside of you.”

Atsumu swallows Kiyoomi’s cries with an earth-shattering kiss. Continuing his pursuit, Atsumu wrapped a hand around the other’s neck, bringing him closer to his body for support. The remaining hand hooking into Kiyoomi’s open mouth, slurring his moans.

Thrusting himself into the gap fit for his shape, he revels at his partner's noises. The pressure building from his core, Atsumu knows he won’t last much longer. Pushing Kiyoomi down and holding him by the nape of his neck he hastened his rhythm.

“Ah- I’m.”

“You’re what?”

“C-cumming, I’m going to come! Please let me.”

Both of their grips tightening in synchronization. 

“Cum for me Kiyoomi.”

Routine is the foundation of Kiyoomi's facade. At this moment that is no different. Kiyoomi keens as his orgasm reaches its peak. Following a loud grunt, Atsumu collapses onto his back folding them over, he spills into Kiyoomi shuddering in silence. The sounds of wet breath and thumping hearts fill the stillness that follows.

I want you to be mine.

* * *

Atsumu rains his praise on Kiyoomi. Like clockwork their aftercare is habitual. Unleashing his binds and tending to his soreness. They unravel themselves and their tension as the flow of tradition carries them.

The caress of water laps at their skin flooding their senses with the smell of strawberries and cream. Kiyoomi stays pliant while he allows Atsumu to clean and pamper him. Their bath finishes and Kiyoomi leans into the embrace of a soft bundle. The robe loosely covers his delicate skin, and he ventures into the kitchen. The night follows a silent schedule as they waltz around each other.

The time is nearing 2 am.

_I should probably start heading home._

Kiyoomi has never stayed the night, waking up in his own home, surrounded by his own belongings is the center of his routine.

Getting up from the couch he begins to gather his belongings. He hears a shuffle from a sleepy Atsumu. Choosing to ignore it he continues.

I don’t want you to go.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms lace themselves around Kiyoomi’s waist.

"Hey, Omi baby."

“Yeah I know, I’m heading out right now.”

“No, wait. Please, stay the night. Don’t go.”

Atsumu is mumbling into the crook of his neck. His face failing to hide his embarrassment.

_Oh. I don’t want to go._

With those words, Kiyoomi breaks his routine. Leaning into Atsumu's embrace, he can’t help but want this to be his new one.

"Sure."

**_ Let’s stay like this together. _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Yes... their safeword is "Ace".
> 
> This was self-indulgent to say the least. I really hope you enjoyed, feel free to yell at me in the comments.
> 
> If you want me to yell back or you are equally as obsessed with this pairing, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sakusasmask504)!
> 
> This fic is done, but the story lives on in my head. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!- May


End file.
